


Missa de Domingo

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Stiles, Bottom Derek, Eu vou pro inferno por escrever isso, M/M, Mas sem arrependimentos, Priest Derek, Sacrilege, Slut Derek, Tattooed Stiles, Top Stiles, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Stiles é o garoto problema da cidade, então o Sherife pede ajuda ao padre Derek Hale para aconselhar seu filho. Derek faz muito mais que isso.





	Missa de Domingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLM/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Sunday Mass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938554) by [Always_Bottom_Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek), [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier)



> Mais um sumário horrível. Eu sei, já me conformei com isso. xD
> 
> Fic relâmpago atendendo a mais uma sugestão de um querido leitor. Espero que gostem.  
> (Era pra ser no máximo 1k palavras, mas eu não consigo conter minha imaginação pervertida.)

– Deus, que pela ressurreição do seu Filho único, vos deu a graça da redenção e vos adotou como filhos e filhas, vos conceda a alegria de sua benção –.

Amém!

– Aquele que, por sua morte, vos deu a eterna liberdade, vos conceda, por sua graça, a herança eterna –.

Amém!

– E, vivendo agora retamente, possais no céu unir–vos a Deus, para o qual, pela fé, já ressuscitastes no batismo –.

Amém!

– Abençoe–vos Deus todo–poderoso, Pai e Filho e Espírito Santo –.

Amém!

– Glorificai o Senhor com vossa vida. Ide em paz, e o Senhor vos acompanhe –.

Graças a Deus.

 

 

XXX

 

 

A missa de domingo estava encerrada e o Pe. Derek Hale cumprimentava seus fieis. Desde senhorinhas gentis a donas de casa bem vestidas acompanhadas de seus filhos e maridos, todos muito bem apropriados em sorrisos e apertos de mão amigáveis se despediam de seu mais novo representante de Deus para seguir de volta a suas casas igreja afora. Desde que fora nomeado o mais novo Padre da pequena cidade de Beacon Hills, Derek logo caiu nas graças de toda a população seja pela sua maneira graciosa e gentil como rege as missas, ou as suas palavras de conforto quando alguém o aborda procurando alívio de sofrimento espiritual. Claro, a sua boa aparência também chamava atenção e causou certo burburinho assim que ele chegou na comunidade. As ditas donas de casa olhavam com certo desejo ao belo moreno de olhos verdes que abria um largo e infeccioso sorriso cada vez que trombavam com ele seja na igreja ou em locais populares da cidade, mas logo o pensamento se esvaía por motivos de: celibato e preceitos religiosos do dito moreno em questão + compromisso do matrimônio com outros por parte das donas de casa. Mas nada disso impedia as adolescentes e ate alguns garotos de comerem o Pe. Hale com os olhos, o que era exatamente o caso de Stiles Stilinski, o filho bad boy e um tanto problemático do Sherife de Beacon Hills.

De fato, Stiles nem mesmo precisou se esforçar muito para entrar debaixo da batina de Derek, já que ele percebeu os olhares insinuantes e aquecidos vindos do Padre em direção a si na dita missa de domingo, a qual ele foi arrastado a força por seu pai incorruptível.

– Obrigado pela missa Pe. Hale –. Disse o Sherife, apertando a mão do reverendo.

– Deus agradece a sua devoção e da sua família para com Ele, Sherife –. O moreno respondeu.

Stiles fez uma cara feia ao lado de seu pai ouvindo toda aquela conversa, e sussurrou para si mesmo. – Fale por você –. O que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos atentos do Sherife.

– Tenha modos Stiles! Eu não te eduquei assim. E respeite a casa de Deus, faça ao menos isso para Ele já que a mim você não obedece –.

Stiles apenas revirou os olhos.

Derek observou atentamente o garoto. Ele já havia o observado milhões de vezes e sempre se deliciava imaginando todo tipo de ato corruptível que aquele magro porém definido corpo era capaz de fazer nos seus altos 18 anos de pura testosterona em ebulição. Ele sabia que Stiles era gay (bi, como o próprio adolescente afirmava _“porque vou pegar só garotas ou caras se posso transar com os dois?”_ ); de fato a cidade toda sabia. Metade da população ficou ultrajada, especialmente porque Stiles não fazia questão alguma de ser comportado ou discreto, se pegando em becos úmidos saindo da Jungle (a única boate gay da cidade), nas praças ou em eventos em que a cidade toda se envolvia; a outra metade deu de ombros. O Sherife ficou um tanto incomodado com a sexualidade de seu filho, mas nunca tentou corrigir e levou um tempo para se acostumar. Ele ama Stiles acima de tudo.

Derek já conhecia cada parte do corpo do adolescente, desde seu pescoço incrivelmente tatuado, com imagens de caveiras, flores espinhosas e penas de corvos, todas feitas com o dinheiro da herança de sua mãe assim que ele completou 18 anos. Seu cabelo castanho curto quase raspado até o couro cabeludo, a pele dos dois braços também era totalmente coberta com desenhos coloridos de sereias semi nuas, anjos, mulheres demônios altamente sexy e outras imagens que fariam o garoto ser expulso do Vaticano. Derek imaginou se seu peito também era tatuado, mas nunca teve a chance de ver por si. Até agora.

Stiles não era exatamente o exemplo que se esperaria do filho do Sherife. Enquanto ele não fazia nada extremo, como assaltos ou assassinatos (o Sherife agradece), ele sempre era suspenso do colégio por fazer o que não devia e se meter em confusão (como chamar o professor Harris de pedaço de merda no meio da aula de História, escrever obscenidades no capô do carro do treinador Finstock, fumar detrás das arquibancadas ou escondido no banheiro). O adolescente quase foi expulso uma vez quando o zelador o pegou transando com Lydia Martin no pequeno almoxarifado da escola, metendo forte na garota enquanto ela gemia sem pudores, se segurando nos bíceps do Stilinski cada vez que ele subia e descia o corpo da ruiva contra seu membro. Mais uma vez o Sherife teve que usar sua influência (o que ele odiava) para evitar a expulsão, além de castigar o adolescente por 6 meses sem sair de casa. A cidade inteirs ficou sabendo e Derek não pode evitar fantasiar com a cena enquanto sentava no seu brinquedinho fálico mais grosso na escuridão de seu quarto, gemendo o nome de Stiles. Ele sonhava que o membro do adolescente fosse tão bom quanto aquele brinquedo, ou ate melhor. Lydia Martin é uma patricinha sortuda, ele pensou. Inclusive essa fatídica transa foi o estopim e o motivo para Stiles estar aqui hoje, na igreja em dia de domingo, um ambiente incomum a sua natureza.

– Não tem problema Sherife, eu já conheço o temperamento do Stiles –. Derek disse ostentado seu famoso sorriso cativante nos lábios enquanto olhava do Stilinski mais velho ao mais novo.

– Isso não o da o direito de se comportar como bem quiser. Inclusive é exatamente por isso que ele está aqui. Por favor, converse com meu filho, Padre. Eu sei que não é o seu dever, mas tente por algum juízo na cabeça dele já que eu falhei com isso –.

Derek suspirou e respondeu gentilmente. – Não se culpe Sherife. Eu sou um servo do Senhor e estou aqui para atender ao chamado das ovelhas d’Ele. É o meu dever –. Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

Stiles observava o moreno falando e não pode evitar em como seu pomo de adão se movia cada vez que as palavras saiam de sua boca. Ele notou como os tendões do pescoço se ligavam a mandíbula máscula e barbuda do Padre e se ele tinha alguma dúvida do que queria fazer com o Padre antes, foi resolvida ali mesmo.

A igreja já estava vazia quando o Sherife se virou para seu filho e disse. – Muito bem Stiles, vá com o Pe. Hale e por favor ouça o que ele tem a dizer. Derek sabe compreender e entender o próximo, ele vai te ajudar com o que quer que seja –.

Ah sim, com certeza ele vai Sherife.

Stiles se despediu de seu pai e esperou até que o ranger da viatura se distanciasse dos seus ouvidos. Ele então se virou para Derek e falou, usando seu típico tom provocador. – Então Pe. Hale, qual é a boa? –.

Derek olhou fundo nos olhos do garoto e viu que eles estavam na mesma sintonia. Perfeito. Ele reparou que a igreja estava vazia e disse. – Vem comigo Stiles, vamos conversar melhor na sacristia –.

O adolescente seguiu o moreno igreja adentro, e não pode deixar de reparar na bunda de Derek e como ela parecia balançar cada vez que ele andava. Ele mal podia esperar para por as mãos naquele pedaço de pecado.

Eles subiram algumas escadas, passaram por vários corredores ate chegar em uma pequena salinha escondida entre duas grandes esculturas que Stiles julgou ser Santo Antônio e São Pedro. Ele realmente não sabia dizer e não ligava.

Depois que entraram Derek fechou a porta e caminhou até a mesa que ficava na parede oposta, se inclinando sobre e madeira, braço cruzados encarando o adolescente tatuado. Stiles usava uma jaqueta preta de couro meio surrada sobre uma camiseta branca, e calças jeans com vários rasgos ao longo das pernas. Um All Star preto fechava o look. Não era a roupa convencional para se ir a uma missa de domingo, mas o Sherife nem tentou argumentar pois sabia que seria inútil.

– Sente–se Stiles –.

– Tô bem de pé –.

Derek deu de ombros. – Okay, fique como se sentir mais a vontade –.

Stiles tomou isso como sua deixa, e retirou a jaqueta, jogando–a sobre uma cadeira de madeira no canto da sala. Derek pode ver como os músculos pálidos esticavam o tecido branco deliciosamente, se moldando ao corpo esguio de Stiles e não pode evitar a pulsada que seu membro deu contemplando a visão.

Stiles retirou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, acendeu um cigarro e o levou aos lábios. Ele tragou duas vezes antes de soltar a densa fumaça, tudo isso enquanto olhava sem quebrar o contato visual com Derek.

– Não pode fumar aqui Stiles –.

O adolescente deu de ombros e tragou novamente, se aproximando de Derek enquanto soltava a fumaça entre as palavras. – É mesmo? E quem vai me impedir? –. Ele tragou e soltou a fumaça próximo ao rosto de Derek, que tossiu algumas vezes antes de falar.

– Você é irreparável não é? –.

Stiles se aproximou ainda mais e prensou o corpo de Derek contra a mesa, fazendo o calor dos seus corpos se tocarem.

– E você é uma cadela safada que não vê a hora de cair de boca no meu pau, tô errado Padre Hale? –.

A proximidade era tentadora e Derek estava a míseros milímetros dos lábios rosados de Stiles. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume almíscar por baixo da nicotina e não conseguiu resistir mais, selando seus lábios sobre os do adolescente que prontamente aceitou o beijo voraz. O beijo era selvagem, muita língua e troca de saliva, bocas já irritadas e vermelhas pela barba aparada de Derek que roçava contra a pele alva de Stiles.

Depois de alguns minutos de intensa pegação, Stiles quebrou contato, olhou fundo nas grandes orbes verdes de Derek e disse. – Então, já que você é tão bom em resolver problemas pessoais Padre Hale, eu tenho um problema aqui pra você –. O adolescente disse sacana apertando o próprio membro já duro dentro das calças. – Um problema grande, duro e pulsante. Vamo lá, me mostra o que essa boca linda sabe fazer além de rezar o pai nosso –.

Stiles não esperou Derek se mover ou responder, ele apenas forçou o moreno a se ajoelhar e o deixou cuidar de seu cinto enquanto Stiles tragava seu cigarro com uma expressão arrogante no rosto. Derek ansioso abriu as calças do adolescente e puxou seu membro massivo para fora. O musculo pulsava em sua mão e era muito melhor que qualquer imagem que ele fez em sua mente. O pau de Stiles não era muito grande, mas era grosso. Seria um desafio engolir aquilo tudo mas Derek estava mais que pronto pra aceitar mais essa provação divina.

– Tá na hora da extrema unção –. Derek disse olhando para Stiles acima dele, sorrindo safado antes de engolir o tanto de pau quanto pode de uma vez. O mais novo apenas gemeu com cigarro pendurado na boca.

O membro latejava na boca quente e úmida de Derek, que sugava a largura massiva esvaziando suas bochechas. Ele gemia enquanto sorvia cada gota de pré-gozo que pingava sobre sua língua, sedento por mais. O gosto de Stiles era como o sangue de Cristo que ele estava mais que viciado em se deliciar.

Com uma mão livre Stiles a usou para acariciar os cabelos negros de Derek desfazendo o penteado formal que ele havia feito para a missa mais cedo. O adolescente segurou firme nos fios pretos e usou o equilíbrio para foder um pouco a garganta de Derek, que não protestou ao repentino movimento.

O moreno engasgava, lábios vermelhos e esticados ao redor da largura de Stiles, enquanto que não conseguia engolir toda a saliva que escorria pelos cantos de sua boca. Seu rosto estava uma bagunça e Stiles estava adorando rachar a santidade daquele Padre.

– Você não tem vergonha mesmo ne? –. Stiles falava enquanto metia na boca de Derek. – Me olhando no meio da missa, comigo sentado ao lado do meu pai. Você é uma cadela safada Padre Hale. _Minha_ cadela agora –.

Ele puxou a cabeça de Derek pelos cabelos, mas sem tirar seu membro de dentro daquela boca receptiva. O moreno o encarou de baixo com lagrimas nos olhos pela invasão e abuso na sua garganta, quando sentiu Stiles cuspindo bem no meio de seu rosto. Cheirava a cigarro e bala de menta, e o pau de Derek começou a pingar pré-gozo debaixo da batina.

– Sabe, eu adoraria gozar na sua garganta, mas tenho planos pra essa sua bundinha faminta por porra. Vamos lá, tá na hora da comunhão! –. Stiles exclamou, retirando seu pau de dentro da boca do moreno, que tossiu enquanto saliva escorria pelo seu queixo barbudo. Stiles o puxou para cima pelas axilas e selou sua boca com a de Derek, provando o próprio pau e sujando seu rosto com a saliva do moreno.

– Tire a roupa –. O mais novo ordenou.

– Seu demônio –. Derek exclamou sorrindo safado enquanto tirava os sapatos e puxava a batina por cima da cabeça. Ele se desfez da calça e camisa, ficando apenas de cueca e meias social pretas. Stiles viu o quão trincado o torso do moreno era, músculos definidos e abdômen sarado. Ele estalou a língua antes de passar as mãos sobre a extensão dura do peitoral de Derek. Stiles estava maravilhado com o belo espécime de macho a sua frente.

– Como um Padre é tão em forma assim? Deveria ser proibido –.

Derek respondeu arrogante. – Se você quiser saber mesmo eu te conto depois. Agora vai ficar de conversa ou vai me fuder de verdade? Eu achei que você fosse o garanhão de Beacon Hills –.

Em um súbito movimento Stiles agarrou por trás das duas coxas de Derek e o ergueu do chão. O moreno se assustou com a força inesperada do magro adolescente e agarrou no pescoço de Stiles evitando cair. Stiles o levou até um pequeno altar do lado de uma das estantes e o colocou ali sentado com as pernas enlaçadas em volta da cintura de Stiles.

– Eu vou te mostrar o que fez a minha fama –. Stiles devolveu provocante, mordendo o pescoço de Derek. Com certeza ficaria marcas visíveis do dia seguinte, mas Derek pouco se importava. A única coisa que ele ligava agora era o pau do adolescente no seu cu que piscava dentro da cueca.

Ele engasgou surpreso quando Stiles abruptamente rasgou a tal peça que faltava, jogando o tecido por trás dos ombros. O mais novo se posicionou entre suas pernas, apoiando as pernas pesadas do moreno com os seus antebraços, segurando na parte de trás dos joelhos de Derek. A posição era semelhante a que Stiles fudeu Lydia meses atrás no almoxarifado, e a percepção disso enviou uma onde de luxúria por todo o corpo másculo de Derek, fazendo seu membro pulsar duro sobre seu abdômen e seu ânus contrair.

– O que você quer? Me diga Padre Hale –. Stiles provocou lambendo o rosto do moreno.

– Eu quero que você me foda com força. Me foda como você fez com Lydia dentro da escola. Não, me foda melhor do que você fez com ela. Eu quero ser destruído pelo seu pau Stiles –. O moreno respondeu orgulhoso da própria perversão.

As palavras pareceram ter efeito porque logo o olhar de Stiles se encheu de fogo e ele entrou sem nenhuma preparação em Derek, a não ser pela saliva do boquete minutos atrás.

– Filho da puta, eu vou destruir esse teu rabo –.

Derek deu um tapa estalado no rosto de Stiles que o olhou supresso.

– Sem palavrões na minha igreja, aqui é a casa de Deus –. Ele disse. Stiles apenas gargalhou alto, começando um ritmo cruel de vai e vem da sua pélvis.

Logo o adolescente acelerou a velocidade, metendo tão rápido quanto estava acostumado. O boato que sempre corria entre seus casos era que Stiles tinha uma energia sexual inacreditável, a qual ele culpava a sua hiperatividade. Derek estava mais que inclinado a comprovar por si mesmo.

As estocadas eram tão intensas que os santinhos e velas posicionadas ao lado do corpo de Derek no altar tremiam e balançavam em sincronia. Ele observava com olhos vividos as gotas de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço tatuado de Stiles entrando na camisa branca, umedecendo o tecido aos poucos. Derek estava louco para lamber aquela pele quente, agora avermelhada, sentir o sabor da essência de Stiles e rasgar aquela camisa para comprovar se o peito do menino era de fato tatuado como parecia, mas ele não tinha equilíbrio. Ele estava totalmente a mercê do adolescente e se sentia perigosamente livre mesmo estando acuado sobre o pequeno altar da sacristia. Mas agora que finalmente tinha o membro de Stiles dentro de si ele queria mais, queria tudo que pudesse ter.

SMACK. Ressoou o segundo tapa que ele deu no rosto de Stiles, fazendo o adolescente o encarar com fúria.

– Vamo lá, é só isso que você tem? Pff, e eu aqui achando que seria fodido por um homem de verdade, mas você é só um moleque que ainda cheira a leite –. O moreno provocou.

– Foi você quem pediu, agora aguente –. Stiles exclamou antes de meter em um ritmo brutal, sua pélvis se chocando com força contra a bunda de Derek, cujos gemidos altos se misturavam ao som de pele contra pele das estocadas. A calça de Stiles abaixada sobre seus tornozelos não o dava muito movimento para se apoiar melhor, mas nem era preciso. Ele encontrou o ponto certo quando Derek choramingou e apertou sua nuca, suor escorrendo pelo seu torso esculpido.

– Não era isso que você queria cadela? Agora aguenta. Você vai provar o poder real do bad boy Stilinski –. O adolescente disse sem diminuir o ritmo, incrivelmente rápido e constante. Derek apenas arfava como alguém recém salvo de um quase afogamento enquanto tinha seu cu totalmente arrombado. As velas e terços apoiados no altar começaram a cair e rolar pelo chão tamanha era a força com que Stiles fodia Derek.

– Isso ai, bem ai Stiles vai ahh –.

– O Padre mais safado que já pisou em Beacon Hills. Sua bundinha é minha Padre Hale. MI-NHA –. Stiles pontuou a ultima palavra com duas estocadas certeiras na próstata de Derek, que urrou de prazer.

– Me come Stiles, me come gostoso. Mete esse pau em mim com força –.

– Você não vai conseguir sentar direito por dias depois que eu destruir esse seu bundão Derek Hale –. SMACK SMACK SMACK ressoavam as estocadas de Stiles entre suas palavras sujas.

– Eu to quase Stiles, mete mais, mais –.

Depois de atender ao pedido do moreno, Derek gozou sem se tocar, sêmen jorrando sobre seu abdômen e peitoral, já encharcados de suor. A visão excitou ainda mais o adolescente que continuou metendo sem parar, abusando da entrada há muito tempo desvirginada de Derek.

– Goza em mim Stiles, enche meu cu de sêmen até que eu sinta o gosto. Enche meu rabo de porra –. Derek gritou entre urros de prazer. Stiles gozou em uma explosão de esperma, pincelando de branco o fundo das entranhas de Derek, que choramingava e se contorcia, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto áspero.

Depois de pegar algum folego, Stiles carregou Derek até a mesa e o deitou lá, largando seu corpo esgotado sobre a madeira rígida. Derek pode sentir o esperma do adolescente escorrer de seu cu quando Stiles se retirou de dentro, e ele queria ter um de seus plugs aqui para poder evitar isso. Talvez em outra oportunidade. Ele só teve tempo de erguer a cabeça para ver Stiles fechando o zíper da calça e pegando sua jaqueta da cadeira. Ele andou até a porta e olhou sobre o ombro para Derek antes de dizer.

– Até a próxima missa Padre Hale –. Dando uma piscadela sacana e batendo a porta depois de sair da sala. Derek fechou os olhos, suspirou algumas vezes antes de gargalhar e sorrir para si mesmo como alguém que acabou de ter uma experiência divina. Sim, a experiência divina do pau de Stiles, o adolescente bad boy de Beacon Hills.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu vou arder no mármore do inferno por isso? Com certeza.  
> Eu me arrependo? Nem um pouco. xD


End file.
